


Little birds; Golden arrows

by HaveSomeMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Growing Up, Jesse growing up in a different setting, Not McHanzo focused?, Still needs editing but here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveSomeMercy/pseuds/HaveSomeMercy
Summary: Wadering the world, he found a place to belong to, a home to call  his own.A little something I had wanted to write! Inspired by stories of western men growing under the wing of merciful japanese families, I wanted to give it a try myself with this. Will try to make more chapters soon. It might get heavier in tone.





	

**T** he weather was so cold that day he couldn’t feel his fingers, coming from a place of much warmer condition this was no surprise; Jesse was determined to find a place to stay that night…  
Easier said than done.

  
Having walked all day long, his legs had gotten very tired, adding to it that his last meal was only a stolen bag of chips, passing by several food stands wasn’t helping either, he would kill for one bite of those fried, _things_ they were selling, it smelled so good. He walked past it all, stomach growling from the smell alone of late night ramen and fried tofu, or whatever.  
In the distance, a familiar face showed up, a cop. The same guy that chased him down for the chips, last time Jess out run him, but now, running was difficult to even think of… Very, very slowly he backed up, bumping into a lady, which, made the cop turn into their direction; in a language still foreign to the kid, the cop asked the lady if Jesse was bothering her, he was VERY certain it was indeed who escaped the law once, he had to make sure it was not twice.  
The lady, in a voice so calm only a mother could have, denied it, her argument? He was her son; one she had been looking for all night. The man was sceptic, Jesse did not look like he was Japanese at all, but the persistence of the lady eventually played off, no more questions asked, the cop left, not before scolding the poor woman on how discipline was necessary to fix up the mess Jesse looked like, nobody wants a delinquent for a child.

  
“Thanks ma’am” was all he could say, not understanding a thing of what just happened “You saved me-” daring at last to look her in the eye, he was a bit in awe. The woman looked like a postcard, neatly dressed, rosy cheeks and a soft, very soft understanding smile. Her eyes smiled too, as if she knew something he didn’t, something sweet and dear to her…  
“W-Well… I better keep going now, before he returns…” he added, blushing a little “Don’t want to bother you anymore either…” He fixed his hat and was ready to leave, but, she didn’t move out of the way “Ummm, can you understand me?” she nodded “I gotta go then, see ya-” but was stopped with a gentle hand, the woman pointing at the ramen shop she was going into “Oh, no no, I’m fine! You, already did so much-” Jesse was pushed in, made to sit at a table and soon after, a big bowl of hot ramen was served upon his starving self.  
“Miss. I don’t have a dime on me, I can’t pay for this…” Her response was only a happy smile plus a gesture to start eating, expenses had been covered already, she was not worried, Jesse on the other hand, was having a hard time accepting it. The little pride that he had left told him to not eat, the sound of his stomach was audible thought. He gave in, weakened by his hunger, even asked for a second serving, the woman did not complain, was more than happy to see him eat with such joy, her own children already took that dish for granted.  
“I’m Jesse, Jesse McCree, you can call me Eastwood if you like, that’s my nickname, what is yours? I mean, your name…” Still chewing a piece of pork, he tried to chat with this new friend the lady appeared to be “Shimada Himawari.” “Shimada?” she nodded. “Well, Miss Shimada, thanks a ton for not only saving my dumb ass, but for feeding me too, bless your soul. If there is, anything I could do for you in return, let me know, probs can’t do much for a capable woman like you but, still…” he finished the last piece of pork and sipped all the broth in one big gulp, letting out a satisfied sigh when done, Himawari was delighted, giggling at his manners.

“Place to stay?” she asked “Oh? Sadly, no ma'am, I'm more of a homeless cowboy right now, not that I mind, wandering the world is my thing.” “Sounds lonely” “It is what it is, ma'am” an awkward silence before she talked again in her broken English “Come home with me” “What? Oh, Miss Shimada, I...” he blushed again, embarrassed to even think that this fine lady wanted to help him so badly, winter was approaching, a roof on his head was not a bad idea “I don’t want to be a burden, don’t you have like, children? A family to tend to?” “Won’t be problem!” “Wait…you do have children?” she nodded, a proud smile on her lips “Genji, Hanzo, nice boys, will get along” She’s got to be kidding, a nervous laughter came out of Jesse, this woman meant it. Sharing a house with her kids, and very likely her husband too, was she really the kind of person that picks up boys from the street and gives them a better life? It was all too perfect to be true. He indeed needed a place to sleep that night. “Ok then, I will trust you on this one.”  
                                                                                           
The ride home was strange, something in his gut told him he was entering a dangerous place, you could tell from the way the guy who picked them up looked at him, yeah, something was wrong. Not to her, her eyes still had that determined gaze, like, when you are about to do something you shouldn’t, but you had wanted to do for a long time, what did I get myself into… he thought, unsure how to feel, looking out of the tinted window trying to distract himself.

  
Hanamura was still a very nice city, stressful situation aside, having arrived a little late for the cherry trees, Jesse had already visited most of it. Well, kind of… The car entered a strange alley he could not recognize entirely, the houses looked older, and the atmosphere was getting heavier. “Umm, miss Shimada, is this the right way to your house?” Himawari looked at him a bit concerned, seeing him so nervous “Yes, don’t worry, you are safe...” “I don’t feel very safe if I'm allowed to be honest, I grew up near places that felt very much like this one, and no offence but, _I would not like to return to a place like that_ …”

A gate opened before them, the car slowly entered to this very old looking temple place, was it the castle? The Hanamura castle? Jesse turned a little pale. The driver parked near the back entrance and quickly opened Ms. Shimada door, she gave the instruction to do the same for her guest, to which the driver hesitantly obeyed, the boy stepped out. “Hey, no matter what happens, do NOT speak to the young masters.” “What?… **why**?” the driver didn’t say more, his weird look from before was more concern than anything, he knew how the Master was extremely picky with who was allowed to come into his home, and how much more extreme he could be to intruders who stepped on his boundaries, a relaxed western boy had no chance staying in this place. Sojiro sama would simply not allow it.

Destiny put him to the test as one of the youngest ran to greet his mother, interested in the un familiar face; the little runt was maybe a few years younger than Jess himself, but he sure didn’t act his age at all, rubbing his face to his mother chest, climbing on her even when maybe he was not that easy to pick up anymore. She was happy to please his childish manners none the less, holding him up on her arms effortlessly and filling her son with lots of sugary kisses. Jesse never had any kind of motherly love himself, but that’s a very different story…  
Adding to the scene another boy showed up, of a strong gaze and firm posture, Jesse tipped his hat to him as a respectful salute, the older kid squinted unsure of what he was looking at. Himawari left her little boy down to greet her eldest with the same affection, he flinched embarrassed: but his mother would not take no for an answer. “Yasse, come- “she commanded in a gleeful tone, finally letting go of a very embarrassed son…  
“My children” she continued as her guest walked up to them: “Genji” she smiled at the small one “Hanzo” pointed at the other. “Nice to meet you both, I'm Jesse.” He limited to say, remembering the advice from before, the inquiring looks of both kids made him laugh a bit, had they never seen a guy like him? They sure looked very peculiar themselves.


End file.
